One Thousand Kisses
by Volley-Baller100
Summary: Rachel Barrisford is alive. What happens when she arrives at Jam Pony, wanting a job? How will Alec react to the sudden reappearance of the only girl he’s ever loved? Alec Rachel Read and review!


One Thousand Kisses

Rating:

PG-13

Language and some sensuality

Summary:

Rachel Barrisford is alive. What happens when she arrives at Jam Pony, wanting a job? How will Alec react to the sudden reappearance of the only girl he's ever loved? Alec / Rachel

Disclaimer 

I don't own any of these characters-though I wished I did!

Title and some references belong to their owners:

Jonathan Larson-RENT

Green Day-Various song lyrics used from albums

Notes from the author: 

This idea has been running around in my noodle for quite some time now. I just want to see what will come of it. I hope that I get some feedback from all of you, because YOUR comments are what keep my writing alive. I enjoy hearing what you think and I am not afraid of the negative-it will improve my writing after all!

Oh and this chapter is from Rachel's POV

It's a bit short, but you will all have to deal with it

* * *

_Four years….How come it seems like it has been longer? I am twenty one now, far from that young, awkward seventeen year old girl I was when I first met Simon. He thought I was dead, and the show that they put on because of that, even made it seem to me like I __was __really dead. A year ago, my father scheduled to kill Simon-the man that had been assigned to kill him because of his work. During that time I was forced to be induced into a coma-like state. According to my father I had to seem as dead as I could without actually being dead. As long as Simon believed that I was gone, that was all that he cared about. As of now, that is just some bad memory. I try not to think about all of the times that I shared with Simon. He was the first man that I loved-and most likely the last. I just can't believe that I let myself fall for him so fast. It's not fair how the good girl always gets stuck in the middle of a bad boy and his dirty deeds…It's like some weird horror movie that just happens to be my life. There is no need to dwell on the past now, however, I'm ready for a fresh start. Finally, now that I'm of age, my dad is letting me move out of the house. I'm planning on heading to Seattle. I know, that totally is not the place you would picture someone like me, but I want to be able to spread my wings for once, you know? I want to get my first apartment and be able to work for my own keep….Maybe even get rid of some of my past demons…._

I never would have pictured Seattle like this-well of course I've been to Seattle before, just not this sector of it before. I managed to rent out a small apartment near Jam Pony-the place where I hope to be able to get a job at. I woke up from my first night on my own with a smile on my face. It felt so good to wake up in my _own_ place. The feeling is simply indescribable. I got up out of my bed and headed straight for the shower. I wanted to get up nice and early so I could get over to Jam Pony to apply for a position. My bathroom was quite small-it appeared to be a closet compared to what I was used to back at my dad's place. No bother, I was just glad that I had something to call my own. It was nice to be able to wake up without having to worry about my dad following me around like I was the walking Mona Lisa. I quickly scrubbed my hair with shampoo and made sure I was squeaky clean before I got out and began to get myself ready for my day. I tried to be very selective with my clothing; I didn't want to come off as too strong when I showed up at Jam Pony. After all, they delivered packages all day long-it wasn't a place for my Chanel boots.

I picked out a pair of my jeans and decided on a nice white tank top. It seemed easy to move in. I ran my brush through my hair a few times, making sure that I got it nice and smooth before I finally was ready to head out the door for my first full day on my own. Quickly, I grabbed my cell phone and headed out. As I walked toward Jam Pony, I flipped through my messages. All of them were from my father…It was really embarrassing having your dad call you twenty times in a row. With a sigh, I deleted them all. I had already made up my mind that I would call him tomorrow. I didn't want him to think that I was going to still cling to him or anything like that. I put my cell phone away and continued on my short walk. I played piano songs over in my head-a habit that I had developed ever since I began to play when I was sixteen. My favorite by far was the song 'Seasons of Love' from the musical RENT. I think that I like it so much because it was my mother's favorite song ever.

I arrived at the package delivery, and in a matter of seconds I was getting weird looks from everyone around. I felt slightly awkward, but continued my way up toward the main desk where this frantic looking man sat, yelling and screaming across the room. Truthfully, now I was a bit scared. I approached the desk, and cleared my throat, "Excuse, me?" I asked faintly. The man didn't notice; I spoke louder. "Excuse me, sir?" He looked my way.

"What is it? What do you want?" He asked quickly.

I was a bit taken back by his response, but I pushed it aside, "I came here looking for a job, you see-"

He interrupted me, "Great, my workers are as incoherent as a pack of wild gorillas." He pushed a package towards me, followed by a Jam Pony sector pass. Without even any other warning, he turned away from me and went back to yelling.

I grabbed the package awkwardly, and studied the address before pocketing the sector pass. I looked around and began toward the lockers, figuring that I would need one. As I was walking, I ran right into a girl with long black hair. She turned to face me, and I nearly dropped the package, "Oh…I'm sorry," I stammered, "I'm new…I wasn't watching." I offered her a small, apologetic smile.

"No sweat it," She said, grinning, "You're new, eh? I'm Max." She held out her hand to me, "What's your name?"

I shook her hand and grinned, relieved that she wasn't angry with me, "Thanks, Max…My name is Rachel, Rachel Barrisford."

Max turned around and shouted, "Hey! This is Rachel, she is new."

Everyone turned around to stare at me, and I could not help but to blush. I looked at my feet, and then looked up again at all of the face. My heart skipped a beat as my eyes locked on a man standing near Max, his jaw dropped and a look of pure horror written on his face. I instantly recognized him. Simon.

"R-Rachel?"

* * *

Hope you all liked chapter one! Feed back is appreciated. 


End file.
